Royal Alchemy
by Ryota777
Summary: A fairly short fic explaining how my OC, Kage, came to marry Vexus of Cluster Prime.  This fic is subject to edits.  I've been considering rewriting it.
1. I:  Boredom

Ch. 1: Boredom

Vexus was bored. She had finally regained control of Cluster Prime as of late, due to the fact that Vega had been assassinated just a few weeks ago.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." The queen covered her face with her hands and sighed. Even the prospect of getting young XJ9 to join the Cluster was beginning to fade, as she had no idea where the blue robot was, due to surveillance of the planet Earth.

She sighed depressedly yet again. "What to do, what to do..."

----

Kage looked up at the clouds in the sky. They just drifted by without a care in the world. He raised his automail right arm up and spread out his fingers, as if trying to catch one of the condensed masses of water vapor.

The 21-year old began to think. _How dull has my life become...?_ he pondered. _Ryota's already been with Reiko for a really long time, and there's no girl that'll date me. Friggin' right arm and left leg..._

Getting up, he leaped off the roof of Ryota's Fantasian mansion and landed on the ground. He walked inside and saw his two best friends sitting together on the couch, watching television. "Maybe I could borrow an airship for a while," he mumbled to himself, "and leave this planet for a while."

As it turned out, Mog sat between Ryota and Reiko, and looked up at the alchemist. "Kupo," he greeted.

"Hi Mog," Kage responded, rubbing the moogle's head. He then sat on an armchair and closed his eyes.

"Do anything interesting today?" Ryota asked, finally noticing his friend.

"No. Just watched the clouds. Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"What's your smallest airship?"

Ryota shot him a curious glance. "The Epoch. Why?"

"D'you mind if I borrow it for space travel for a while?"

Ryota grunted. "Well...I guess not."

"Are you really that bored?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah. I need to leave Fantasia for a bit. Thanks Ryo." With that, Kage proceeded to his room, grabbed his provisions, and went to the hangar. He boarded the small yellow spacecraft capable of time travel and took off, sailing into the black void.

"Now, where to go?" The red-eyed alchemist activated a holographic map and viewed the Milky Way galaxy. The Fantasian planet system wasn't far from Earth, and the latter was located rather close to a large green planet. A tap on the planet in question revealed its name; Cluster Prime. Humming a tune, Kage flew towards it.

----

Vexus sat just outside the throne room on the balcony, watching the sunset. Robots and people, due to a civil reform, hustled and bustled far below her.

Just then, she looked up and saw something in the distance. It was rather small, and as it descended, she could see a black-haired figure in the cockpit. With a telescopic zoom of her eyes, Vexus saw his black jacket with sleeves that reached his wrists. He had black pants, boots, and red irises that seemed to glow in the waning sunlight.

Intrigued by this new arrival, the queen of Cluster Prime flew off towards its landing area.

----

"Made it," Kage said to no one in particular as the Epoch's landing gears touched the ground. He was "parked" in a small lot for other spacecraft. As he got out, he saw someone standing in front of the ship.

She was a robot. She wore green and yellow striped clothes. She looked somewhat Egyptian, and wore the same kind of crown a pharaoh would wear. Her chest was...noticeable, to say the least, and her green eyes went perfectly with the rest of her sleek, slender body. Kage had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Um...hi," he said nervously.

"Hello," she greeted. "Welcome to Cluster Prime."

"Thanks. Are you supposed to be the welcome party or something?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. I'm the queen of this planet."

Kage's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Oh! Pardon me, your majesty...heh."

She chuckled. "Ah, humans. Such interesting creatures. What planet do you hail from?"

"Amestris. It's a planet of alchemists not far from the Fantasian planet system."

"I believe I've heard of it, but my memory is too foggy to remember. Oh well. The hotels and apartments aren't far from here, mister..."

"Kage. Kage Ryoma Nakamura, your majesty."

"Very well, Kage. If you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. Farewell."

Vexus looked at him one more time before flying back to the palace. He watched her, and smiled.

As she flew, Vexus began to think. _Interesting man. He's in his twenties, and was rather handsome..._


	2. II:  Getting to Know You

Ch. 2: Getting to Know You

It was morning, and Kage awoke. He looked about the hotel room and got up.

"I wonder if I'll see her again today," he said to himself as he hopped into the shower.

----

Vexus awoke and arose from bed. She yawned, and brushed back her emerald-green hair that touched her shoulders. She went to her closet and found her outfit - several copies of it. She sighed as she looked at each individual one, noticing that her fashion sense left a lot to be desired. She picked one out, and went to the bathroom, where she took a quick acid shower and prepared for the rest of the day.

"I think I'll take a walk," she said to herself as she donned her crown and headed towards the elevator.

----

Some time later, Kage ventured around the city streets, observing every feature of the splendid city. Towers loomed, cars sped by, and stores bustled with economic activity. It was pleasant, with robots and humans coexisting peacefully.

As he continued walking around, he came upon an alleyway. "Oops," he said, beginning to turn around. However, he bumped into something big and then felt a hand tighten around his neck.

"Gimme your wallet, pal," a tall robot said, readying a knife.

Kage smirked at him. "Buddy, I'd put me down this instant if I were you."

"Or else what?"

"I'll do this." Kage clapped his hands together and then placed his left upon his right. His hand became a blade, which he used to knock the knife out of the mugger's hand. Following that, he delivered a kick to the stomach and sent the robot flying into a wall. The latter fell unconscious upon impact.

Grinning, Kage returned his metallic hand to normal and continued walking around.

----

Vexus looked around at the inhabitants of her planet. Smiling at each one that passed by, she continued her outing normally until she bumped into someone and fell down.

Regaining her composure, she got up and saw the man she had bumped into. She gasped as she recognized Kage from yesterday.

"It's you," she stated. "Fancy meeting you here."

His face went red, like before. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I wasn't paying attention and I-"

She put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it. And please, call me Vexus."

He slowly nodded. "O-Okay...Vexus. Well, since I'm here, and you are too...would you like to get...coffee, or something?"

This time, her cheeks went red. "I...I suppose so. It'd be a pleasure."

The two walked off to a nearby coffee shop.

----

"So, it seems you've led an interesting life," Kage said to Vexus, who sat across the table from him.

She sipped on green tea. "Hm? Oh, thank you. And you're rather intriguing yourself."

"Thanks." He rested his chin upon the backs of his hands. "Vexus, if you're not exceptionally busy this week...would you like to get together and do something?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh...well, I suppose so..."

He grinned. "Great! I'll give you the name of the hotel I'm staying at." He wrote it down and handed her a piece of paper. "I think I should be going now. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Very well. Goodbye, Kage."

He walked out of the shop and waved.

----

At the palace, Vexus laid on her bed, thinking about Kage.

_That man...does he...love me?_


	3. III:  The Date

Ch. 3: The Date

Three months had passed since Kage and Vexus met at the coffee shop. During that time, the two had grown closer, and became good friends. But just the previous day, he had asked her out on a date.

Vexus prepared for the night out with Kage in her room. She had donned an elegant green dress that shimmered and complimented her emerald eyes perfectly. She was about to put on her crown when she took a look in the mirror.

"...I think I look better without it," she said quietly to herself, and tossed it aside. She ran her fingers through her light green hair with slightly spiked tips that curved upwards a bit. Vexus smiled, and walked to the elevator.

----

Kage straightened out his tie and picked up the bouquet of roses he had bought for Vexus. Inspecting himself one last time, he left the hotel and walked to the restaurant.

He waited in the front lobby for his date. There, a few small parties were gathered in preparation for their evening meal. Ignoring them, he peered outside through the glass door.

The queen had arrived in a limo. She stepped out, allowing Kage to view her in her unrivaled glory. She walked inside and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Kage," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"H-Hi, Vexus," he stammered, wrapping his arms around her. She chuckled a bit as the other people in the restaurant stared at the two in amazement. They were shocked to see the ruler of their planet with such a common man.

"Lady Vexus!" The waiter darted over to her and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you in our establishment. Please, allow me to escort you and your date to a table."

A bit later, Kage and Vexus sipped on wine, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the fine restaurant. She would occasionally shoot the alcehmist a cute smile, as thanks for the bouquet, and he would return it with a wide grin.

Some time after they had finished their meal, Kage and Vexus gazed at each other lovingly, peering into each other's souls filled with unparalleled passion.

"Vexus," Kage began, breaking the silence, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"What is it?" she asked, her metal heart clinking rapidly.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "I love you."

Her eyes grew wide, and she walked to the other side of the table. "Kage, I love you too," she whispered as they embraced, and then edged their lips ever closer to each other until they kissed. Vexus ran her finger over his neck, as he gently stroked her back, feeling every square inch of her smooth, flawless metal frame. It didn't even feel like metal at all, but rather, skin, fresh as an infant's.

Everyone around the two applauded them. Kage and Vexus looked up embarassedly, and blushed as they exited the restaurant.

----

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Vexus said as she prepared to leave Kage's hotel room.

"Same here," he replied as he hugged and kissed her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful."

She grinned at him one last time before leaving. "Ah, to be in love. Such a wonderful feeling."


	4. IV:  The King and Queen

Ch. 4: The King and Queen

Three more months had gone by. Kage and Vexus had been seeing each other more often, and had gone on many dates. But today, they were enjoying a quiet evening at the palace.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they laid on her cushiony bed. "It's wonderful to be in love, isn't it, Kage?" Vexus ran her fingers down his bare chest, feeling his exposed flesh, smooth and supple.

"Heheh, yes it is," he replied. "Y'know, I never thought I'd hook up with the queen of a planet, but quite frankly, I'm not complaining."

She chuckled softly and the two continued cuddling, occasionally bringing their lips together in a dance of fiery passion.

"I love your automail arm and leg," she commented flirtatiously as he moved his hand up and down her leg. She moaned in pleasure, loving every moment of his joyous display of affection.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and held her in his arms. "You're a wonderful woman, Vexus," he whispered.

She half-closed her eyes lovingly, and smiled. "And you are a fantastic man, my love."

"Vexus, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you allowed to marry outside of royalty?"

"Yes. There's nothing forbidding it, so if you were to marry me, you'd become king."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Now I have another question." He got off the bed and placed her upright. He kneeled before her, and her eyes grew wide as she placed her hand over her mouth. He reached into his pocket and produced a ring that had a beautifully cut emerald sitting in its center. "Vexus, will you marry me?"

Her lip trembled, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "I should have seen this coming," she said, shaking her head. "Kage, I've waited for this moment for a long time. Yes, I will marry you!" She fell into his open arms, and they kissed and embraced. The queen looked at her soon-to-be king, and grinned.

He was just happy to be with someone he loved.

----

Many weeks later, Kage and Vexus' wedding finally ocurred. With the simple exchanging of "I do" between the two and their vows, they were forever bonded in holy matrimony. Inhabitants of the planet were all invited to witness this special event.

In their bedroom (they had skipped the notion of a honeymoon), Kage waited for his lovely bride to arrive for their first night of fun. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, wondering what his life as a king would be like. It's a lot of responsibility, he thought, but Vexus is already a queen, so she can show me the ropes.

"I'm ready!" Vexus called out from the bathroom. She emerged, wearing a nosebleed-inducing set of green lingerie, her thong clearly exposed. She waltzed over to the bed and snuggled up close to him, and kissed his cheek.

Kage quickly wiped away the blood under his nose. "You look...FANTASTIC!" he proclaimed, getting on top of her. The two madly kissed each other, rolling around the bed and getting fired up for the true attraction yet ahead.

Vexus gazed into his eyes. "My king, take me away."

"Sure thing," he said. "But before that, I just wanna say that you've really changed my life for the better. And that's just one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"Oh, Kage...you're so sweet." They kissed yet again, and she chuckled as he removed his pants, then her clothes. Then they got to what they had been waiting for the entire night.

_Ah, to be in love..._

_----_

I am disgusted with the way this fic turned out. Everything moved way too fast, and it feels sloppy. I know I have better potential than this pile of garbage I wrote in three or four days. This fic WILL be rewritten.


End file.
